The Best Desserts Wait To Be Eaten
by Fatal
Summary: One Shot: One Valentine's Day, Dumbledore takes some time to convince Minerva that the best dessesrts do wait to be eaten. Take place during Book five.


**Disclaimer:** You know it as well as I, I'm not JK Rowling, and I don't think I'll ever get sick of saying that. The only original thing here is the storyline, all characters and places are property of JK Rowling.

**A/N**: I wrote this as a challenge over on HP-B. Didn't win, but then, I didn't expect it to, as I wrote it in like, half an hour. I like it well enough, though.

* * *

"What do you think of this color, my dear professor?" Dumbledore asked as he swept about his office, smiling largely.

Minerva took a long moment to reflect on the Headmaster's choice of hat color before answering, "Well, to be honest, Albus, it does quite put me in mind of a princess."

"So the pink is too pink, then?"

Minerva shook her head, "Pink at all is too much pink on a male, Headmaster." She smiled despite herself, as she watched him magically change the hat to red.

"Better?" He asked, as he flattened out his beard in the mirror behind his desk.

"You'll knock her off her feet, Albus." Minerva smiled as the Headmaster bobbed around the room. "By the way, Albus, you never did say who your date was, hmmm?"

Albus turned to Minerva and winked at her, a twinkle in his eye. "Some secrets are best kept as secrets, hmmm?"

"Fine, be that way, Headmaster." Minerva joked as she rose to leave.

"Aww, Minerva, my dear, don't be like that," Albus teased, "you're the only person I've ever met who's a narcissist on Valentine's. Come on, we'll go to the Great Hall together."

As they walked from Dumbledore's office, Minerva took several moments to reflect on what Albus had said. Although he didn't know it, she was very much bitter towards Valentine's, although Inarcissist/I was a bit of a stretch, perhaps.

As Ron and Hermione walked by holding hands, Minerva could hardly help but think of a younger, happier time when she had once been in love, as well. She sighed as Harry and Cho walked past, each going in opposite directions, seemingly determined not to look at each other. Dumbledore looked down his hooked nose at her.

"Has a lover's squabble got you down?"

"How could you even think to ask me that, Albus? You very well know there's no one in my life!"

"Minerva, my dear, I didn't mean in your life, I meant in general. Here it is, a beautiful Valentine's, and yet there are still young lovers fighting. It's Valentine's, today is about love, not anything else."

Minerva simply shook her head and kept on walking, not wanting to get into an argument with someone who would be leaving for a date shortly. Though, she still found the idea of Albus on a date sort of funny, she kept it to herself.

"Minerva, come along, you're not the only person in the world who's alone, my dear. I mean, look around you, Snape's single as well, you know."

She turned to look at him, "Severus? Well, it's little wonder he has no one in his life, the man's about as entertaining to talk with as a spork!"

"Come on now, there's nothing wrong with a good conversation with a good spork. It's simply amazing discussing if they prefer the spoon or fork way of life better." Dumbledore smiled at the woman by his side.

"Honestly, Albus, I don't know how anyone could remain upset with you along."

"Simply talent, I suppose. Besides, on this Valentine's you're not going to be upset; you'll have the best Holiday you've had in several years, I'm sure. Come along, we'll have some lunch and watch the students return from Hogsmeade."

"What about your date, Albus?" Minerva asked, genuinely concerned that Albus might be late, but also appreciating very much that he was going to stay long enough to have lunch with her.

"Date? Oh, that. It's nothing if I'm a little late. Oh! Look, spotted dick! I haven't had in ages! Oh, and strawberries and chocolate. Really, Minerva," Dumbledore mumbled through mouthfuls of lemon drops, "you simply must try these." He swallowed, "Now, see that forlorn one down at the end of the table?" He pointed towards the Hufflepuff table, "How do you think it feels right now?"

Minerva looked at the small boy for several seconds as he licked whipped cream off a piece of lemon pie. "Well, it's his first year here at Hogwarts, he's probably never had a Valentine's like this one, he probably doesn't know what to do with himself." She picked up a bowl of strawberry yellow, "I should go see if he's alright."

Dumbledore looked at her with his eyes scrunched up as he swallowed a strawberry, a dribble of melted chocolate caught in his beard. "I meant that truffle at the end of the table. It hasn't got any whipped cream on it, so no one will take it. How do you think that makes it feel?"

"You're asking me how I think food feels?"

Dumbledore sat down in his throne-back chair and picked up a tart and a fork. "Well, it's Valentine's, no one should feel left out, Minerva, not even truffles."

"Honestly, Albus, if anything, I'm sure it's feeling happy because it's not about to be eaten."

Albus smiled, "Accio truffle," he said, and the truffle rose from the Hufflepuff table and flew towards him, landing in front of him with a small plop.

"Oh damnation," he uttered, "got some of it on my bootstrap." He bent down and wiped his shoe off. "Now, where was I? Oh yes, the truffle. See, even though it' missing an ingredient, I won't turn it away. Just because it might be incomplete, doesn't mean it's not worthy, you hear?"

Minerva sat down in a chair, working over what Dumbledore had just said. Did he think there was a piece of her missing? Was that why she didn't have anyone?

"Albus," she finally ventured, "are you comparing me to that truffle?"

"Not at all, my lady. I was simply saying that sometimes, truffle's have to wait a while before they're picked." He picked up his fork and began to eat the truffle, "Oh, this is good, won't you try some, Minerva?"

She shook her head, "I'm not in the mood for truffle."

"Well, what would you like, I'll have the House Elves bring up whatever you'd like."

"No, really, I'm fine, Albus. I had a big breakfast."

Albus tapped his wand on the table twice, and a House Elf appeared by his side. "Ah, Dobby, Happy Valentine's!" He said to the Elf, who was wearing bright pink socks and fake cupid wings. "I was wondering, would you be able to bring up a nice bottle of peppermint schnapps and a piece of the finest chocolate/strawberry cheesecake we have in store? Oh, and Dobby, perhaps one of those splendid Easter Eggs from my office that Molly Weasley sent me?"

"I'm impressed, Headmaster."

"What, that I know your favorite drink and dessert? Nonsense, my dear, we've been friends for how many years?"

Minerva smiled; it was nice to have friends.

"But, what if the cheesecake comes without any strawberries?"

"Honestly, Albus, I'll eat it anyways. It won't have to wait." Minerva winked.

"Very well then. Oh, see there, my dear? Our first year isn't alone anymore; he's just got a singing Valentine from someone. Now isn't that sweet?"

"Yes, I suppose it is…"

Dumbledore got a twinkle in his eye, "Now, aren't you glad I decided not to go through with getting a Singing Valentine for all of the teachers? After all, that boy does look mortified!"

"Albus, I do believe it's because the Valentine just told him he smells of Honeyduke's before every student in the room."

"Oh, well… That's nothing to be ashamed of. I've often been told that I smell of lemon drops."

Minerva smiled, "I assure you, Headmaster, that's probably not made as a compliment…"

"It isn't? Oh ho, the trouble Madame Hooch will be in now!"

Minerva did a double take, "Really, it was her who told you that you smell like lemon drops?"

"Why yes, but since you informed me of that, perhaps, that's not a good thing, I think I shall have to consider giving her a lower wage," Dumbledore smirked, that familiar twinkle in his eyes again.

Dobby appeared suddenly with two other House Elves, each carrying one of the things Dumbledore had requested.

"Ah, Happy Valentine's, House Elves! I do hope you're enjoying yourselves? Ah, good, you've managed to find some Schnapps. Professor McGonagall and myself will surly enjoy this!"

After the House Elves has disappeared, Dumbledore opened the bottle of Schnapps and poured two glasses, then cut a large piece off the cheesecake and handed it to Minerva. "Well, it appears to have chocolate and strawberries."

"Pity, I wanted to test your theory that even imperfect desserts get picked eventually."

"Of course they do. If a person is looking for a dessert badly enough, they won't stop to worry about imperfections and the not."

Again Minerva had to stop and think that maybe Dumbledore was using the desserts as a giant metaphor to tell her that there was someone out there for her.

"Albus," she began, but was cut off as the clock chimed three.

"Dear me! Is that the time!" Albus exclaimed, jumping from his seat. "I'm terribly sorry, Minerva, but I'm much later than I would consider acceptable. Please, accept my offer to continue this conversation over dinner tonight?"

"But that's only in two hours! What sort of date only lasts two hours, Albus?"

"Not even two hours, Minerva. I've got a date with the dentist, the same as I do every Valentine's, you should know that by now."

"Oh, well, yes then. We'll continue at dinner." Minerva smiled, glad that she was going to be spending Valentine's with a friend.

"And think about it, Minerva, give it some good though!" Dumbledore called as he rushed down between the tables.

"Give what some good thought?" Minerva called after him.

"That the best desserts are the ones that wait to be eaten!"


End file.
